The mitotic spindle is responsible for distribution of replicate copies of the genome to each of the two daughter cells that result from cell division. Disruption of the mitotic spindle can inhibit cell division, and induce cell death. Microtubules are the primary structural element of the mitotic spindle; they are the site of action of certain existing therapeutic agents used to treat cancer, such as taxanes and vinca alkaloids. Microtubules, however, exist as elements in other types of cellular structures (including tracks for intracellular transport in nerve processes). The therapeutic targeting of microtubules can, therefore, modulate processes in addition to cellular proliferation, leading to side effects that limit the usefulness of such drugs.
Improvement in the specificity of agents used to treat cancer is of considerable interest because of the therapeutic benefits that would be realized if the side effects associated with the administration of these agents could be reduced. Dramatic improvements in the treatment of cancer have been associated with identification of therapeutic agents acting through novel mechanisms. Examples of this include not only the taxanes, but also the camptothecin class of topoisomerase I inhibitors.
One novel anti-proliferative mechanism entails selective inhibition of mitotic kinesins, enzymes that are essential for assembly and function of the mitotic spindle, but are not generally part of other microtubule structures, such as in nerve processes. See, e.g., Guidebook to the Cytoskeletal and Motor Proteins, Kreis and Vale, Eds., pp. 389-394 (Oxford University Press 1999). Mitotic kinesins play essential roles during all phases of mitosis. These enzymes are “molecular motors” that transform energy released by hydrolysis of ATP into mechanical force that drives the directional movement of cellular cargoes along microtubules. The catalytic domain sufficient for this task is a compact structure of approximately 340 amino acids. During mitosis, kinesins organize microtubules into the bipolar structure that is the mitotic spindle. Kinesins mediate movement of chromosomes along spindle microtubules, as well as structural changes in the mitotic spindle associated with specific phases of mitosis. Experimental perturbation of mitotic kinesin function causes malformation or dysfunction of the mitotic spindle, frequently resulting in cell cycle arrest and cell death. Mitotic kinesins are attractive targets for the discovery and development of novel anti-mitotic chemotherapeutics.
Among the mitotic kinesins that have been identified is KSP. KSP belongs to an evolutionarily conserved kinesin subfamily of plus end-directed microtubule motors that assemble into bipolar homotetramers consisting of antiparallel homodimers. During mitosis, KSP associates with microtubules of the mitotic spindle. Microinjection of antibodies directed against KSP into human cells prevents spindle pole separation during prometaphase, giving rise to monopolar spindles and causing mitotic arrest and induction of programmed cell death. KSP and related kinesins in other, non-human, organisms, bundle antiparallel microtubules and slide them relative to one another, thus forcing the two spindle poles apart. KSP may also mediate in anaphase B spindle elongation and focussing of microtubules at the spindle pole.
Human KSP (also termed HsEg5) has been described [Blangy, et al., Cell, 83:1159-69 (1995); Whitehead, et al., Arthritis Rheum., 39:1635-42 (1996); Galgio et al., J. Cell Biol., 135:339-414 (1996); Blangy, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 272:19418-24 (1997); Blangy, et al., Cell Motil. Cytoskeleton, 40:174-82 (1998); Whitehead and Rattner, J. Cell Sci., 111:2551-61 (1998); Kaiser, et al., JBC 274:18925-31 (1999); GenBank accession numbers: X85137, NM004523 and U37426], and a fragment of the KSP gene (TRIP5) has been described [Lee, et al., Mol. Endocrinol., 9:243-54 (1995); GenBank accession number L40372]. Xenopus KSP homologs (Eg5), as well as Drosophila KLP61 F/KRP1 30 have been reported.
Recently, certain substituted quinazolinones have been described as inhibitors of mitotic kinesins for the treatment of cellular proliferative diseases (WO 01/30768 and WO 01/98278). It is an object of the present invention to provide novel inhibitors of mitotic kinesins such as KSP (particularly human KSP).